Parking guidance, way-finding, occupancy status, auto-pay and other client-based systems, often referred to as parking commerce systems (PCS), are becoming more desirous among parking facility owners and operators to support their efforts to maximize their financial investment. Generally, a PCS provides drivers of vehicles guidance on where available (i.e., open) parking spaces are located within a parking facility by aisle or floor using visual cues or message boards, and may include other information. Commonly such systems involve various types of vehicle sensing and monitoring and are often installed as standalone units in a parking facility. Because the PCS needs to transmit and/or receive data and information obtained from field located sensors, power is needed to accomplish these tasks. The necessarily extensive wired infrastructure of such systems can be very cumbersome to retrofit in existing parking facilities. The infrastructure required to bring power to each sensor and indicator typically includes separate wiring, rigid conduit, J-boxes, hangers, etc. This infrastructure can push the cost upwards of $500.00 per space and often is the deciding factor in whether a system is economically justifiable and a worthy investment. Often a PCS using past methodologies may not easily scale to small and medium sized parking facilities and consequently is not deployed in such applications. Accordingly, a need exists for a solution to lower the cost of the implementing parking commerce systems.